Warriors React: The Sparkle Chronicles: Book 1!
by EPIC KITTY WRITER MAN
Summary: This is warrior cats reacting to my friend, Kittystar loves 2014's trollfic! Enjoy! Chapter three in the works.
1. SHINY CAT!

**Hello Peeps! This is cats reacting to my friend's trollfic, enjoy!**

* * *

Clan life was going normally, until POOFNUGGETS! A magical shiny cat was there.

"Attention cool catz!" He said, looking shiny. "I am reading this trollfic to you, because I am bored." He sat down, and began to read.

"Chater 1- Allegiances" The cats all groaned. "Gligter clan."

"Do you mean GlitterClan?" Bramblestar asked. The shiny cat shrugged.

"Leander Brim star,

depeutee frosthare

medisind kat brigelost

warreors

dustyfrost

hotsnow

Grassleaver"

"Grassleaver?" Lionblaze spluttered.

"antelopnose

greenspakel

rsbitedoe

vinemoor"

"VINEMOOR?" Jayfeather practically shrieked.

"shineygorse

AppREnti5es

musicPAw

Planettpew

slimpaw

cweens

amberstick

spaekelkig, gigglekiy" Many cats face-grounded.

"Frostywind

jaydkit

ElDers

DawnSparK

stormyhead

colofwind

Dimond CLaN

Leander TailestAr

deputi hairwing

medicine jat jetvine

warors

ckawbeasts

wrinkellef

mudestuk

yellowfot

gorgplop

sunriseshade

treebark

twigface

frocefoootw

raceclaw

fleetraine

Ap6enti55

Lovpaw

haertpaw

girgafepaw

strempaw

Kweens

bearpelr

shrewwkit, fearkot

elDe3

Streemlake

jumpeleg

bonegrase

Ssorel ClN

Leder Fretstar

deputy lakefire

medicine her rosejay

warrir

gorseriver

frostelicer

toothebes

fihtienshade

apprentis

robinlaw" Cats started clawing their ears out.

"grasspaw

herepaw

qween

weetflower

ryeoystere

hailkyf, stalekut

elsees

dremalerl

fallbisrd

vinecolore" Shinycat smiled, as all of the cat's moaned. "Time for the first chapter!" He chirped.

"Please no!" Squirrelflight moaned, as Shinycat turned the page of the glittery book.


	2. Translation is bad, Briarlight

**Hello! This is chapters 2-3. Enjoy!**

* * *

The shiny cat prepared to torture the cats more.

**chaPe 2- SpaRklel kit**

All sane cats groaned.

**'won morijfg sparjelkit and figgltgit w9re brn 2 ambERSTix.'**

Bramblestar blinked several times. "Were we supposed to understand that?" he asked. The shiny cat nodded.

**'"Wa awawawa111" WAAWAawaw sparel paw. "hujj" sad ambefix she tyrned to hujk giggltclaw wgen amnerkix saw a sTar2n cft1 "hoo r u/" he akesd woredle. 'I Am Lilygog and i habe a progefy gor u." she saih.'**

Squirrelflight face-grounded multiple times.

**'"Wat/" aksed amneberstikcd. "Liyckalw say "sparkelkitt wul be grat won dy no mat1er whae u tinc. K/" Mhen liyfraw bajished. aMBERFLICK rewized dat her git was bert skelial.'**

The shiny cat gave a malicious smile.

**'chater fgee- sht oplens her yeees (She opened her eyes)'**

Cloudtail fell over.

"At least there's a translation!" Brairlight said brightly, and Jayfeather gave her a withering glare.

"That's not a good thing!" he growled.

**'Ofe mognon ambejix woje up ad saw spargelshije haf olened jer ehet1!11 "Mkama?" Spayerhit ajkee sijne ghe jad husft gogen uh. "mokju i wabaan je a garentive den a gawrrior den a depuedt tjen a leander!1" skalkel jay saidh go jer mom svetly.**

**(One morning Amberstick woke up and saw Sparklekit had opened her eyes! "Mama?" Sparklekit asked since she had just woken up. "Mommy I wanna be an apprentice then a warrior then a deputy then a leader!" Sparklekit said to her mom sweetly.)'**

Jayfeather face-grounded seven times. SEVEN!

**'"awwwwaww" Dawawd ambgerjix "fure swtely just af lonk as yu re a goon vihf k?" amberdhon saif. "surf1" spaJelkiy answeyed. hen jer brtye joke ui. "Ginjlekiy! lys ho lkay outjudf1!" meked dosherleji. thg wnt ouhi jo ye nutery ab pyaled togter.'**

"Where's the translation?" Briarlight asked. Jayfeather face-grounded again.

**'kitle gid tey nop, dimhdcLan wase jplahinh 2 inbed GnitterclAN SoOn!?"**

**To je conyinued'**

All of the cats groaned.

""Not done yet," Shiny said, an evil glint in his eyes.

**'chaptyer fur- Ze affak (the attack)'**

Lionblaze looked excited.

"Some action!" he exclaimed.

**'onf nornih weg spaperjit faw plyauing ge haef a goice. he tuynef zariund dan faw dimljng shdbdj wididh sodhdhdjd sodhdhdh!1!2!2!1**

**(One morning when Sparklekit was playing outside she heard a noise. Then she turned around and saw that Diamondclan was attacking!)'**

"DiamondClan?" Bramblestar asked.

"What is a diamond?" Squirrelflight asked. Jayfeather looked at her.

"No idea,"

**'"hejlp! felp!1" seh fried. ten, a WarRior grfd ner ad tooj jer avaye1 the Gjitterjlan katc driud to jave jer jut jit jaws jo jate. je jad jeen jaken12!**

**("Help! Help!" She cried. Then, a warrior (Diamondclan) grabbed her and took her away. The Glitterclan warriors tried to help her but it was too late. She had been taken!)'**

"Good!" Brightheart screeched. Shiny gave her a serious glance.

"You have a food break," he told them, and poofed away.


End file.
